Love's No Sin
by As Seen On TV
Summary: Sirius and Remus and their relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him.

WARNINGS: There is SLASH! Yes, SLASH!

Summary: A look in on Remus and Sirius and their relationship.

Love's No Sin

Chapter 1 – Boys and Their Masculinity, What A Concept

"Prongs?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

Sirius hesitated. "I need to talk to you about something important."

James, who was laying on his bed tossing his wand up and down, sat up and gave his full attention to his best mate. "Yes?"

Again, Sirius hesitated. "Well, uhum…I don't…er…Oh, this is hard to say."

"You can tell me anything, Padfoot, you know that. I mean, we aren't best mates for nothing," James prompted.

"Yes, but…this is…different. I don't…Oh, bugger it all. James…I'm…" Sirius hesitated yet again.

James sighed. "Would it help if I guessed?"

James took the resounding grunt he got from Sirius as a 'yes.'

"Okay…Are you in love?"

That had obviously thrown Sirius off guard as he looked up. "The infamous Sirius Black? In love? I don't think so. Okay, yes, I am."

Grinning, James proceeded to ask, "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Do I like this person?"

"Yes."

"It's not Lily is it?" James frowned at the sudden thought.

"What? No, of course not. Don't be thick."

"Well…what would you think? I kind of doubted it anyway, but still," James said defensively and then waved his hand impatiently. "Anyway…um…" James gave a dubious grin, "Am I friends with this person?"

"You could say that, yes."

James gasped, as if in sudden realization. "It's Remus." It wasn't a question.

"H-huh?"

James grinned triumphantly. "I knew it! I've had my suspicions, and you babbling like an idiot only prove them right. So, how long have you liked him?"

"How long have you been 'suspecting?'" Sirius could only gape at James.

James waved his hand impatiently again. "Since Fourth Year, last year, but that's not important right now. How long has it really been?"

Sirius shook his head to stop his gaping. "Since….this is really embarrassing…Since, Second Year."

It was James' turn to gape. "Seriously? No pun intended. But…it's Fifth Year, and you still haven't told him? And you're just now telling me? What is wrong with you, man?"

The gaping came back to Sirius. "Wait, so, you don't care? That I'm a…"

"Poof? No, of course not. Honestly, I was expecting something like this. I know that every girl that has ever laid eyes on you likes to tell everyone how you two hooked up or something of the sort, but I also know that you've barely kissed a girl. After a while, I wondered, you see. That you were a poof was the conclusion I came to, but I decided that if that were true, you'd come out on your own terms."

"Prongs," James said weakly. "I don't mean to get all sappy on you, but you don't have any idea how much this all means to me."

"What are friends for, eh?"

Sirius paused. "How did you know that it was Remus?"

"We're best mates. I can see things. I'm not daft, you know."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, no. Not really. You're my best mate, so I just know things."

Sirius narrowed his eyes in thought. "That's slightly spooky. But I guess I can see that. It goes kind of the same way from me to you."

"See? That's just how people like us work. Anyway, what're you going to do about Remus?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, puzzled. "Nothing, obviously. I just needed to tell someone before I exploded."

"So, you're just going to live life day-by-day and do absolutely nothing? You're just going to watch the love of your life live life not knowing how you feel? You just can't do that! It's, like…torture! And I should know, considering my whole situation with Lily."

"What in bloody hell are you going on about? You tell Lily on a daily basis that you love her end everything about her."

James sighed. "I am aware of that. I meant that our general situation is the same."

"I don't see the connection."

"Stop being a berk. It's the same in a vague way."

"I still don't see it."

"You're being a berk again."

"Oh, Prongs, you know me so well."

"I do indeed, Padfoot." James agreed. "Back to the situation at hand. You have to tell Moony."

"No! Are you kidding? He'll hate me or something. Loosing him as a friend is just something I can't risk."

"But you're supposed to be willing to risk everything for love!"

"You've been reading those love novels that you've heard Lily reads again, huh?"

"…No…You know, so what? It's the principle of the matter that's really important, and you are failing to see that."

"I'm not failing to see anything," Sirius snapped. "I can't tell Moony because if he doesn't feel the same or if he hates me for it, I just can't bear that."

"You are so impossible!" James said huffily. "You won't know his feelings on this until you tell him and the likelihood of him hating you is, like, seeing Snape prance around in frilly knickers – willingly, that is."

Sirius grunted. "Fine. I'll tell him. On my own terms, mind you. Just give me some time. And if you could find out his feeling without me having to do that, that'd be splendid."

James gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, that would be splendid, wouldn't it? But that's not how this is going to work. It's all on you."

"Wanker."

"Oh, don't be upset. I've got the best intentions."

"I am so sure," Sirius replied tartly. "Oh, and Prongs?"

"Padfoot?"

"If you tell anyone how I got all 'emotional' on you, I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death. And I'll make sure that all the food at your funeral is rotten."

James grinned. "I'll bear that in mind."


End file.
